The Attack on Rue Plumet
"The Attack on Rue Plumet" or "Plumet Attack" takes place in Paris in 1832. After bringing Marius to Valjean's house to see Cosette, Éponine sees her father Thénardier and his gang Patron-Minette preparing to rob the house; Éponine screams, dispersing them, while Valjean is led to believe that Javert or his minions have discovered his whereabouts at last, and so prepares to leave at once with Cosette. In some productions of the musical, the conversation with Éponine and Montparnasse is cut. The lyrics were written by Herbert Kretzmer. Lyrics Éponine: 'Parnasse, what are you doing So far out of our patch? Montparnasse: This house, we're going to do it Rich man, plenty of scratch You remember he's the one Who got away the other day Got a number on his chest Perhaps a fortune put away! Éponine: Oh Lord, somebody help me! Dear God, what'll I do? He'll think this is an ambush He'll think I'm in it too! What'll I do, what'll I say? I've got to warn them here I've got to find a way. arrives with the rest of his gang. Thénardier: This is his lair I've seen the old fox around He keeps himself to himself He's staying close to the ground I smell profit here! Ten years ago He came and paid for Cosette I let her go for a song It's time we settled the debt This'll cost him dear Brujon: What do I care Who you should rob Give me my share Finish the job! Thénardier: You shut your mouth Give me your hand notices Éponine but doesn't recognize her. Brujon: What have we here? Thénardier: Who is this hussy? Babet: It's your brat Éponine Don't you know your own kid Why's she hanging about you? Thénardier: Éponine, get on home You're not needed in this We're enough here without you Éponine: I know this house I tell you there's nothing here for you Just the old man and the girl They live ordinary lives Thénardier: Don't interfere You've got some gall Take care, young miss, You've got a lot to say! Brujon: She's going soft Claquesous: Happens to all Montparnasse: Go home, 'Ponine, Go home, you're in the way Éponine: I'm gonna scream, I'm gonna warn them here. Thénardier: One little scream and you'll regret it for a year. Claquesous: What a palaver What an absolute treat To watch a cat and its father Pick a bone in the street. Brujon: Not a sound out of you! Éponine: Well I told you I'd do it, told you I'd do it! screams. Thénardier: You wait my girl, you'll rue this night I'll make you scream, you'll scream all right! Leave her to me, don't wait around Make for the sewers, go underground! gang scatters. Marius: It was your cry sent them away Once more 'Ponine saving the day Dearest Cosette, my friend 'Ponine Brought me to you, showed me the way! Someone is near Let's not be seen Somebody's here... and Éponine leave quickly as Valjean enters. Valjean: My God, Cosette I heard a cry in the dark I heard the shout of angry voices in the street. Cosette: That was my cry you heard, Papa. I was afraid of what they'd do. They ran away when they heard my cry Valjean: Cosette, my child, what will become of you? Cosette: Three men I saw beyond the wall Three men in shadow moving fast Valjean: This is a warning to us all These are the shadows of the past Must be Javert! He's found my cover at last! I've got to get Cosette away Before they return! We must get away from shadows They will never let us be Tomorrow to Calais Then a ship across the sea! Hurry, Cosette, prepare to leave and say no more Tomorrow we'll away! Hurry, Cosette, it's time to close another door And live another day! Trivia In the school edition version, Thenardier's lines are switched around: Make for the sewers, get underground/ Leave her to me, don't wait around/ You wait my girl, you'll rue this night/ I'll make you scream, you'll scream alright! These are the words in the school edition Videos Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung by Cosette Category:Songs Sung by Éponine Thénardier Category:Songs Sung by Jean Valjean Category:Songs Sung by Marius Pontmercy Category:Songs Sung by Monsieur Thénardier